Ice Cream Mondays
by CoffeeObsessed007
Summary: Chapter 11: The end of Tristan and Rory's date, and Luke and Lorelai after their kiss. L/L, R/T. R/R! :)
1. Leonard

"Come on you stupid, inanimate excuse for a storage space! I have been so generous to you this year; I've opened you gently, except for that one time when I kicked you and that was only because you were being difficult like you're being right now. Besides, I've apologized for that. I've made you pretty with all my pictures of literary authors, and they don't seem to have a problem with you, so why won't you open?" Rory Gilmore's chocolate brown hair flew in front of her face as she fought with her locker, pulling the handle with all the energy she could muster. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, and a menacing glare, she kicked it.  
  
".Sorry," she mumbled as she leaned against the long row of lockers, crossing her arms.  
  
"You know Mary, as much as you may wish, it's not going to answer you back."  
  
Rory squeezed her eyes tightly, and mumbled "Not now, not now, not now.", hoping that if she said it enough times, he would go away. No such luck. "You know, I haven't seen you all day, and now, I see you talking to your locker? Did you miss me that much that you had to resort to talking to inanimate objects? All you had to do was say 'Hi, Tristan', and you would not be in this predicament."  
  
"For your information, Tristan, my locker is stuck and I can't get it open, and I'm going to be late for English. You're cocky attitude is not going to open Leonard, and you know what? If he won't open for me, he's not going to open for you, because I'm a nice person, and all you do is annoy people with your smug looks and your spiked hair." she ranted, frustrated with the whole situation.  
  
Tristan chuckled to himself, walked over to her locker with his "look-at-me- I'm-a-big-tough-man" stride, and hit the locker once with his elbow. It opened with ease, and he smirked in Rory's direction. "See? All Leonard needed was a little smack to smarten him up and show him who's boss."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, and grabbed her books. "Yeah, well now that I know the trick to opening Leonard when he's stuck, I probably won't be needing your assistance in that area anymore."  
  
"What, not even a thank-you? Or was that a thank-you in your weird Rory Gilmore way?" Tristan moved his glance from her hands that were gathering her books, and watched her face as her eyebrows drew together in frustration. "Could anything get better today?" She asked, more to herself, clearly in a bad mood.  
  
"Wow Mary, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
"Not by choice, Tristan. I think God pulled my name out of a hat today and said 'Hmmm, Rory Gilmore? Let's give her the worst day of her life.'" Closing her eyes momentarily, she breathed deeply, trying to forget about her text book that was lodged underneath her science project. She was usually so organized, but of course she wasn't today. Today started off terrible; she woke up a half an hour later than she intended, there was no coffee in the house and she didn't have time to run into Luke's to grab a to-go cup. She almost missed her bus, and when she was halfway to Chilton, she realized that she had left her Philosophy paper sitting on the counter. Her mom, Lorelai, who was busy attending to a problem at the Inn, couldn't drop it off to her, although she did tell her to flash the teacher to get her out of trouble. "But mom," she'd said while running her hand through her hair trying to calm herself down, "I don't think Mrs. McCollum would appreciate that too much."  
  
"Mary? Earth to Mary," Tristan taunted, leaning over her body to grab the trapped book. He did so with ease, making it look simple. Rory groaned and snatched the book from his hand. "For the last time, Tristan, my name is Rory. R-o-r-y." As the bell sounded, she turned, and slammed her locker shut before she started racing to her next class. Turning her body slightly, in an awkward position, her book bag heavy on her back, she yelled "Oh yeah, thanks!"  
  
Tristan shook his head slightly, amused. He didn't know what it was about her, but she intrigued him. At first, she was just a contest to him; a game. But now, he wanted to get to know the strange Lorelai Gilmore. Whenever he was around her, he couldn't help but tease her, she just made it so easy. He grinned, and thought 'Someday, Mary, we'll be friends. And then from there, who knows?' He ran his hand down her locker lightly before turning towards the direction of second period class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"..And then he picked up the book from the bottom of my locker, and handed it to me."  
  
"No!" Lorelai gasped, her hand over her mouth. "He didn't politely take your book that was jammed under your insanely perfect science project, and hand it to you? Man, that boy is trouble with a capitol T! How many times have I told you not to accept gestures of kindness from anyone?"  
  
Rory sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Mom, you have no idea. He was doing it to irritate me. It was like he was saying 'Ha-ha, I'm an annoying guy and I can pick up this book that you couldn't, and I'm going it just to spite you.' And he had this irritating smirk on his face the whole time. It was so infuriating."  
  
"He likes you," Lorelai said with a small smile.  
  
"No he doesn't. He lives his life to make me miserable. He does nothing but torment me all day, and when he does say something decent, which isn't very often, he covers it up with another stupid comment." Rory took a long sip of coffee, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know what it was about him that made her get so out of control. Usually she just brushed off comments like that because she didn't care what other people thought of her.  
  
"He likes you," she said again, this time her smile getting bigger. "And I think you like him, too. Hon, usually you don't get this kind of stuff get to you. You're bigger than that. You say 'I am Rory, hear me roar.'"  
  
"Okay, first of all, you're crazy---."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Second of all, I do not like Tristan. Never in a million years would I like Tristan." Rory said, a determined look on her face, and for emphasis, she added, "Never."  
  
"Rory likes Tristan, Rory likes Tristan." Lorelai chanted as Luke walked over to their table, coffee pot in hand. "Rory likes.oh! Coffee! I like coffee!"  
  
Luke grunted. "This is your last cup."  
  
Lorelai batted her lashes up at him. "Oh Luke, you're so pretty. I love you so much, and because I said all that, you're going to give me all the coffee. If you understand what I'm saying, reply 'Yes Lorelai, I will give you all the coffee you could ever dream of.'"  
  
Rory and Luke rolled their eyes. "Dream on," was his gruff reply before walking behind the counter. Lorelai took a deep breath, and continued, "Where was I? Oh yes, Rory likes Tristan, Rory likes Tristan."  
  
"Mom, stop!"  
  
"Why? You and Dean aren't together anymore, that means you're an eligible bachelorette! Get your groove on! Oh, but not like Stella, that was just sad."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Tristan. I never will. Drop it." Rory absently looked into her coffee cup, a sigh escaping past her lips.  
  
"Okay, lovely daughter of mine, I'll drop it for now. But we'll see. We'll see."  
  
"Yes. I'll stop thinking you're crazy for now, but we'll see. We'll see," she mimicked. She finished off the last of her coffee, and put her jacket on. "I'm going home to study, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye! Oh, Rory and Tristan, up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Rory slammed the door shut, the bell ringing loudly. On her walk home, she could hear only Lorelai's voice in her head, singing corny love songs about her and Bible Boy. 


	2. Like mother, like daughter

"Where is it? Where is it?" Rory absently picked up a pillow from the couch, knowing her text book wasn't under there; she had already checked three times. "Why am I even bothering? Today sucks."  
  
Lorelai walked into the living room with an amused look on her face. "Rory, Hon, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's not wrong?" Rory closed her eyes, flinging herself on the cushions dramatically. Lorelai laughed. "You deserve an Oscar for that performance. You're a regular Angelina Jolie --- Romeo, Romeo!"  
  
"Mom, Angelina Jolie is not Oscar deserving. And she never did Shakespeare either. I can't find my Lit text book. I have to write a comparison and I need my text book, it's crucial, but no. Of course I wouldn't be able to find it today. Today is the day from hell, and I've only had three cups of coffee."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Devil child! Three cups of coffee?" She glanced at her watch. "It's almost eight! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed Rory's arm, lifting her up from her wallowing, singing, "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to Luke's we go."  
  
Rory pulled her arm back, rubbing it. "Mom, I'm serious! I don't have time for coffee, I need that textbook. Do you want me to fail in life and not go to Harvard? Oh my god, I'm not going to get into Harvard! They aren't going to accept a girl that can't even manage to keep her textbook! I'm going to be a bum on the streets with no money, and I'll have to sing show tunes and hold a Styrofoam cup, begging for donations. Oh my god, I'm going to have a gold tooth---,"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rory, calm down, you are not going to be a bum." She laughed as she pictured it. "You are the most talented girl I have ever known, and I'm not only saying that because I'm your mother and it's my job. I'm saying it because if I don't, I'll be reported to child services." Lorelai gently put her hands on Rory's shoulders, guiding her into the kitchen. "I'll put on a nice, big pot of coffee, and you sit there, take a couple deep breaths, and calm down."  
  
Rory followed her instructions, and sat down at the table, resting her head on her arms. "I'm just so stressed. This day has been horrible; I never want to have a day like this ever again. I just want to go to bed, but I can't because I have so much homework to do."  
  
"Well why don't you just play hooky tomorrow? I'll take the day off work and we'll go to the mall. We can make fun of the guy in the hot dog suit, buy some new shoes.we'll make a day of it." Lorelai sat down across from her daughter, smiling sympathetically. It wasn't often Rory had a break down, but she had good reason. "I just don't want you to wear yourself out with too much on the go."  
  
"No, I can't do that. I have to go to school; I want to go to school. I just want today to be over so I can have a fresh start tomorrow. I want to want up on the right side of the bed, and this time by choice." Rory smiled a little, remembering her conversation with Tristan.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai got up and poured two mugs of coffee, setting one down in front of Rory. She drank it quickly, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Never mind."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Rory raised her head a little, her eyes pleading with Lorelai. "It's your turn."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Because when the phone rang last time, I answered it, therefore making it your turn to answer the door." Rory smiled smugly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. You answered the phone, not the door. You had no face-to-face confrontation! What if it's Kirk, trying to sell me clocks again? I already bought one and when I set it on the table, it made some sort of growling noise, and just stopped working! I don't want to be forced to buy another clock, Rory, please don't make me but another clock!"  
  
"Well, if by some fluke, it is Kirk trying to sell you a clock.. here's a concept; say 'No thank-you Kirk, I have no need for another clock.'" Rory's eyes grew wide and innocent. "Please mommy, I've had a bad day. I just want to sit here, drink my coffee, and not be bothered by anyone else."  
  
Lorelai sighed, and dramatically lifted her body from her chair. "Fine, but you can't use the 'I've had a bad day' card for at least another four months."  
  
Rory grinned. "Deal."  
  
Lorelai patted her head as she walked past her, grabbed a cookie from the counter, and proceeded to shove it in her mouth. She ran to the door shouting "No more clocks!" Swinging open the door, she smiled in surprise. "Hello.. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello Ma'am, my name is Tristan DuGray. I'm here to see Rory, is she home?" Tristan extended his hand towards Lorelai, and she gave him a high five. He looked at her momentarily before cautiously stepping into the house.  
  
Lorelai grinned. "Sorry, I don't like formal introductions."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I'll remember that."  
  
"Oh Rorrrrry," Lorelai sang. "You have a visitorrrr!"  
  
She heard Rory groan, and then after a few moments, she heard slow footsteps dragging their way to the main entrance, stopping short when she saw him. "Hey Mar---uh, Rory." Tristan smiled, and stepped towards her.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory looked down at her pig slippers and pajamas with coffee mugs on them and blushed slightly. "Um, it's sort of late."  
  
"Nice to see you, too. I know it's late, but I have something of yours and I just thought I would return it." Tristan pulled a book out of the bag he was carrying, and handed it to her. "You left it in the library, and when I tried to find you to give it back, you were gone."  
  
Rory took the book from his hand, a small smile forming on her lips. "You drove all the way to Stars Hollow just to give me my book?"  
  
"Yeah, well, we have that big essay due and I thought you would probably need it. You must have been driving yourself crazy looking for it," he said knowingly.  
  
"Oh, uh, well you know, I looked for a couple of minutes, it's not like I was frantically tearing the house apart for it," she lied, her eyes shifting.  
  
Lorelai glanced back and fourth between the two teenagers, and decided they might want some time alone. "Uh, I'm going to go to Luke's.you know, for some, uh, coffee. You two have fun, but not too much fun, if you know what I mean." She nudged Rory, and winked in Tristan's direction. Leaning closer to Rory, she whispered, "Try to stop the lying. You're eyes are doing that shifty thing, and it's really obvious."  
  
Rory laughed nervously. "Thanks for the tip. Bye."  
  
Lorelai walked towards the door, slapping Tristan a high five on the way out. "Nice meeting you Tristan, and Rory, remember, ex-nay on the shift- aye."  
  
The door closed, and Tristan let out a laugh. "You're mom is something. I mean, I thought you were different, but now I definitely see where you get it from."  
  
Rory glanced up at him, her eyes never fully meeting his. "You don't even know me."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I know enough. But I would like to know more."  
  
"You know, I don't understand you.. One minute you are making fun of me, calling me Mary, and the next minute you are so nice to me. I don't know which I like more, because I can't tell whether you are being sincere or not." Rory set the book down on the table in the hall, and crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Tristan walked over to her slowly, putting one finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to rise. "I'm being sincere. Trust me, why would I drive from Hartford to Stars Hollow just to give you a book? If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have done that. I just want to be your friend, Rory. I know we got off to a bad start, and then there was the whole PJ Harvey - book stealing incident.. But I really didn't mean to frustrate you or make you hate me in any way."  
  
"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Rory sighed, but her tone softened slightly. "And I don't hate you. I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I was just so angry and upset that Dean wouldn't listen to me. Not that it matters anyway," she said, bitterness creeping into her voice.  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, stepping back from his intense stare.  
  
Tristan glanced at her questioningly, but decided not to press the issue. She would talk when she was ready. He stuck his hand out towards her, and raised his eyebrows. "Friends?"  
  
Rory smiled gently, and slapped him a high five. "Friends."  
  
He laughed. "Like mother, like daughter. Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow," she echoed.  
  
He walked towards the door, and before closing it, he said, "This is the beginning to a beautiful friendship." 


	3. Have a Nice Life

Lorelai stood outside the diner, glancing through the window at Luke who seemed to be doing inventory behind the counter. The lights were dim, and the chairs were all piled on top of the tables. The floors had been swept clean and mopped, and she was contemplating going in. Finally, she nodded her head as though she had just won an argument with herself, and opened the door, the bell clanging above her.  
  
Luke glanced up at her and smiled, setting aside the paperwork. "Hey. . ."  
  
Lorelai grinned. "Um, there's a strange boy at my house right now, and I need coffee."  
  
"This strange boy. . . is he there to see you or Rory?"  
  
"Rory. He's the boy that has been tormenting her to no end. But he's very cute!"  
  
Luke grunted. "So the pedophile in you shines through."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to jump him or anything, I just said he was cute --- cute. Not even hot. Just cute." Lorelai laughed. "Rory is so oblivious to her feelings for him. She's obviously in deep for this guy. Now, she won't admit it to me, but I can see it in her eyes, and she talks about him all the time."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions when it deals with a person's love life. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble," Luke said, wagging his finger. He took a pot from the shelf underneath the counter and started brewing a fresh pot. "You're only getting one cup."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Nuh uh. And you know why? Because you looove me--- ," Luke's head shot up at this. "---and you said earlier you would give me all the coffee I could ever dream of because you looove me!"  
  
His face seemed to flush. "Uh, what? I never agreed to those terms."  
  
Lorelai giggled. "Relax, I'm only joking. You have Nicole, and I have. . . well, myself."  
  
"You have yourself? What happened to Alex?"  
  
"Alex? Hmmmm. . . well he just wasn't my type, you know. He was moving to fast, too soon. He wanted to move in with me! I was shocked, I was appalled, I couldn't believe it, I was floored-,"  
  
"I get it," Luke cut in gruffly. "He was moving to fast, so you ended it."  
  
Lorelai nodded her head affirmatively. "Yes."  
  
Luke shrugged. "It doesn't seem too fast to me. You were seeing him for what, six months?"  
  
"Well, that is the difference between you and me. You like to move faster, and I don't."  
  
"I think you're scared."  
  
Lorelai laughed, but it seemed forced. She sniffed. "Scared? Lorelai Gilmore doesn't do scared."  
  
"You sound like a biker. And I think you're lying."  
  
"Well that's your opinion! I'm not scared, Luke. Who do you think you are, judging me? You don't know anything about that side of my personal life. No matter how good of a friend you are to me, you have no right to tell me I'm lying when I tell you that he was just moving too fast for me. I was uncomfortable --- not scared, but uncomfortable. I knew I didn't want to marry him, so what would be the point in letting him move in with me? It wasn't going anywhere." Lorelai's eyes welled up, but she swallowed deeply, trying to force away the lump in her throat.  
  
"Hey," Luke said, reaching his hand out, and setting his lightly on top of hers. "I'm sorry. You're right; I had no reason to say that. You're personal life is your business, and not mine. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Well I am. I'm happy to be free, I'm happy that I'm not lying to myself anymore. I'm just.happy." Lorelai sighed, looking down at his hand that was still on top of hers. She squeezed it, assuring him that she wasn't mad.  
  
Luke uncomfortably brought his hand away, and poured her a cup of coffee. An awkward silence followed as Lorelai spun around on her stool, taking small sips from her mug, off in her own world. 'Why did I get so worked up? He was just trying to be honest with me, and I bit his head off. Man Lorelai, get a grip. . .' "So, uh, how is Nicole anyway?"  
  
"Oh, good, good." Luke's gaze shifted from hers, and he grabbed a rag and started to wipe it down.  
  
"Luke, the counter is already spotless," Lorelai commented, taking the rag gently out of his hand. "And you're doing that shifty eye thing that Rory does when she isn't being completely honest. What's up?"  
  
Luke stared at her momentarily before taking the cloth back and resuming his cleaning. "Nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding her eyes. "I just. . .I've been thinking a lot lately about Nicole and how things have been going between us, and. . ."  
  
". . . and?" Lorelai prompted.  
  
Luke hesitated. "I think I am going to ask her to marry me."  
  
"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed, choking on her coffee.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked, moving around the counter to help her.  
  
Lorelai backed away, setting her cup of coffee on the counter and grabbing her coat. She pulled it on over her body and started walking backwards towards the door. "Wow, and I thought Alex was moving quickly!"  
  
Luke groaned. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "You didn't want to tell me? Luke, I'm your close friend."  
  
"I know you would say something about me moving too fast, and I would feel bad about it, and start doubting my decision. Well, no. I'm asking her to marry me. I mean, why not? I love her, and there has been no other woman in my life besides her for quite some time. I think we'll happy together."  
  
"I think so too, but getting married, Luke? That is such a big step. . . You haven't even been living together. Do you think you can just adjust to that? It's a big step, and what about Jess? Where will you live? That apartment can't hold three people without anyone going insane!"  
  
"Jess is leaving. He's going back to live with his mother in New York." Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair. 'This is not how this was supposed to go.' He thought to himself.  
  
".Oh," was her reply. "Well listen Luke; this has been a great chat. I think I'd better get back to Rory and make sure she isn't tiring her huge brain out with all that studying. Listen, have a good night, and have a nice life with Nicole."  
  
Lorelai left the diner, and he watched her walk quickly down the sidewalk in the direction of her home. He ran his hand over his face, rubbing his tired eyes, and then slammed his fist on the counter. 'I'm making the right decision. I love Nicole. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. . . . Don't I?' 


	4. Flannel Babies and Demon Children

"Rory!" Lorelai called. "Rory, where are you? Mommy is having a mid-life crisis here, if you don't answer me, I'm going to pull out all my hair, and I'm having a good hair day so we don't want that. . . . Rory?"  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai heard a muffled response.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Marco!"  
  
"Polo!" came from the distance. Lorelai followed the sound upstairs. "Marco!"  
  
". . . Polo!"  
  
Lorelai continued her trek up the stairs until she noticed Rory digging through the linen closet. "Hey babe, what are you doing?"  
  
Rory emerged from the closet with an armful of bed sheets. She dropped them on the carpet in front of her and grinned triumphantly. She rubbed her hands together and blew a strand of hair away from her face. "It's been getting pretty warm out lately so I thought I would dig out the lighter bed sheets so I don't sweat profusely through the night."  
  
Lorelai nodded her head slowly. "I see, and you just got a sudden impulse to change our bed linen?"  
  
"Yeah, basically. So what was this I heard about a mid-life crisis? Did Mr. Christie stop making those Chip's Ahoy rainbow cookies?" She asked, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"Um, no! If they stopped making the fun rainbow cookies I would have killed myself by now. No, no, no, this problem is far less urgent than that one would be."  
  
Rory shrugged her shoulders. ". . . so?"  
  
Lorelai bit her lip. "Luke is going to ask Nicole to marry him."  
  
Rory clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's so great!" After seeing Lorelai's eyes narrow, she gulped. "Isn't it?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. I should be so happy for him. I mean, it's Luke! Luke is my best friend; I want him to be happy. . ."  
  
Rory nodded, understanding. "You want him to be happy, but just not with Nicole."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"You want to marry Luke!"  
  
"What? No I don't!"  
  
"You want to marry Luke and have little Luke babies!"  
  
"Rory, stop that!"  
  
"And they will wear little flannel shirts and be addicted to coffee!" Rory laughed.  
  
"Demon child!" Lorelai backed away from her, holding her index fingers in the shape of a cross. "Evil, evil, evil! I can no longer call you my daughter!"  
  
"Mom, calm down! It was a joke. But I think I know why you are getting so worked up about this."  
  
Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Alright, I'll listen to you, but you have to promise not to start talking about flannel babies again."  
  
"I promise." She held up her hand. "Scouts honor."  
  
"You were never a girl scout. . ."  
  
"Umm, okay. . . coffee addicts honor."  
  
Lorelai nodded, accepting that. "Alright, continue."  
  
Rory walked into Lorelai's bedroom and sat herself down on her bed, getting comfortable. She motioned for Lorelai to sit beside her.  
  
"Okay, I think that subconsciously---,"  
  
"Wait, you lost me after 'I think'."  
  
Rory smacked her arm lightly. "Hey, be serious. This is your future we're talking about here."  
  
"Oh, my future? Are you, like, a fortune teller? Can you tell me if I'm going to win the lottery or become the Queen of Canada?"  
  
"Mom, Canada doesn't have a Queen."  
  
"All the more reason for me to become the Queen of Canada; I bet they need one." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.  
  
"Okay, totally irrelevant to the situation at hand here."  
  
"And what is the situation at hand?" Lorelai questioned. "That you're in love with Luke but you just don't realize it yet."  
  
"Well you're in love with Tristan, but you haven't realized that either. What do you think about that?"  
  
"This conversation is not about Tristan and me!"  
  
"So. . . there's a 'Tristan and me?' What did you two do while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing, we just talked, decided to be friendly towards each other, and then he left."  
  
Lorelai giggled. "Dirty."  
  
"How was that possibly dirty?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged, poking Rory's arm. "I don't know, it wasn't really, but you weren't giving me anything, and I had to incorporate dirty in there somewhere because you were alone in this house with a boy."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "This is also irrelevant to the topic at hand. No more avoiding the subject, Mom!"  
  
Lorelai grumbled a response along the lines of 'Fine, but no coffee for you tomorrow. . . demon child,' and sighed.  
  
"Okay, so Luke is thinking of asking Nicole to marry him."  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"And how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I don't know. I spit out my coffee! I would never spit out my coffee."  
  
Rory gave her a strange look. "So he told you he was going to marry Nicole, and you spit on him?"  
  
"I didn't spit ON him.I spit on his nice, clean counter."  
  
Rory laughed. "Okay, so you must have been pretty upset if you spit out your coffee. Do you think you are upset because you have developed subconscious feelings for Luke over the years?"  
  
Lorelai bit her lip. "Maybe. . . but I don't want to ruin his relationship with Nicole. He seems to like her so much."  
  
"Mom. . . he has been in love with you for years. Can't you see it? It's in his eyes, you can just tell." Rory smiled gently at her mother as she tried to protest. "It's true. I think you need to talk to Luke. If you don't tell him soon, it will be too late."  
  
"Too late? That sounds ominous."  
  
Rory smiled. "It is! Now, go to Luke's! Tell him you're madly in love with him and you want to have his flannel babies!"  
  
"Hey! You promised!"  
  
Rory grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Oh well, I'll forgive you this time. I'm not going to go to Luke's tonight; I'm too exhausted from this conversation. I'll go over in the morning before I head to the Inn and try to tell him, but it isn't going to be fun or easy. . ."  
  
"Well honey, life ain't easy."  
  
"I can't believe you just quoted a Cleopatra song. I told you that you were a demon child. . ." Lorelai shook her head, disappointed. "Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
Rory laughed and hoisted herself off the bed. She tossed a rolled up pair of socks at her mother and headed towards the doorway, singing "Lorelai loves Luuuke, Lorelai loves Luuuke. . ."  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Demon!" 


	5. Fundamental Freedoms over Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oh yeah, and reviewers are awesome, but that's just my opinion . . . ;)  
  
Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . Rory reached over and placed her hand over Tristan's with a wry smile in order to stop him from tapping his pencil any longer. "Please, please stop, I'll do anything. That is driving me insane." It was the beginning of the week, and after spending a great weekend with her mom, drinking lots of coffee and eating an immense amount of junk food, the last place she wanted to be was at Chilton.  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows. "Anything, huh? I'll have to hold you to that."  
  
Rory felt her face burning as she turned her face back to her textbook. Earlier in the period, Mrs. Moland had announced that they would have a project assigned that day and that it would be worth fifty percent of their final grade. Most of the class groaned in protest but Rory didn't mind; she enjoyed learning about the past. Oddly enough, her and Tristan had been paired up as partners. A few weeks ago, she would have rather shove a pencil through her hand than work with Tristan for three weeks, but now she really didn't mind. For the past couple of days, they had talked through classes and even sat at the same table for lunch.  
  
"So," Rory started, "this is going to be a pretty big project so we'll have to work on it quite a bit. We should probably get together after school today so we can figure out who will do what and how to split up the work so it gets done efficiently."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Sounds good. So, how about we go to your house? I'm sort of interested in this Kirk character. He sounds like someone I'd want to stay away from, but who would be fun to watch make a fool of himself."  
  
Rory grinned. "Yeah, okay. We can get a coffee from Luke's before we get started and I'll introduce you to some people. I will warn you though, Mrs. Patty will probably hit on you, and for the first few minutes you meet Luke, he'll probably want to kill you. He's a little protective of my mom and I at times, but he really is a great guy. He's like a father to me." Tristan smiled slightly, his eyes boring into hers. Rory looked down and started jotting points down in her notebook, blushing. She didn't know why, but Tristan seemed so much better looking today than he did yesterday.  
  
"Ah, so," Tristan said, "Maybe after we finish working on the assignment for today, we could---" The bell rang. Tristan looked around as the other students gathered their things and headed out the door, and sighed. "Never mind, I'll meet you in front of the school after last period, okay? We can take my car."  
  
"Sounds good," Rory replied as she gathered her own books and put them in her book bag. "Until then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
". . . so I'll cover the Constitution and Bill of Rights, The Courts, Legislature and Political branches, Federalism, and Contemporary Issues, and you'll do Fundamental Economic Concepts, Comparative Economic Systems, Microeconomics, Macroeconomics, and International Economic Concepts."  
  
Tristan let out a long sigh. "This is going to be a lot of work."  
  
Rory chewed the inside of her mouth, nodding. "I know, but I think we'll make a pretty good team, don't you."  
  
"Oh yeah," he responded with a laugh. "So now that we've discussed what each of us will research, how about a break? Tristan closed his books and moved them aside, doing the same with hers. Rory shrugged. "I guess I don't have a choice, now do I? What do you suggest we do, Mr. DuGray?"  
  
Tristan wiggled his eyebrows as he stood up from the table. "Ice Cream. It's such a nice day out, and we passed that Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe on the way here and I've been thinking about it ever since."  
  
"Tristan DuGray has a sweet tooth?" Rory laughed as she stood up, smoothing out her shirt. "Who knew?"  
  
"Well, I have a sweet tooth. But it's not just for ice cream." He looked at her pointedly as they walked towards the door. Rory blushed. "You know," Tristan began. "You blush a lot. I never took you as the kind of girl to get embarrassed so easily."  
  
"I'm not," Rory stated defensively, crossing her arms. "Well....I'm not usually."  
  
"I guess I just get you all worked up, huh? It's my irresistible charm and good looks, isn't it? You know, I always thought I had that certain je ne c'est pas," he said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "First of all, you need to repeat your French course."  
  
"Second of all?"  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong."  
  
"Oh really? Well, I think I'm right. I think you have a crush on me. See? You're blushing again," he said, laughing.  
  
Rory groaned. "I do not! And I am not!"  
  
"Relax Gilmore, I'm just kidding." Tristan pulled the door open and held it for her, letting her go in first. A refreshing blast of cool air hit them as they walked up to the counter. Rory breathed in the sweet scent of caramel and cherries. "Mmmmm," she said as she glanced at all the flavors. "Everything looks so good."  
  
Tristan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does. Get whatever you want, my treat."  
  
"Oh, no thanks, that's all right I have some money," Rory began, but Tristan held his hand up as if to signal that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Rory sighed, but gave in to his wishes.  
  
Taylor appeared behind the counter, and smiled. "Hello Rory, isn't it just a beautiful day today?" Rory nodded. "So, who is your friend? I don't believe I've seen you in Stars Hollow before. My name is Taylor and I own this wonderful Ice Cream parlor, and anything you want, you shall have."  
  
"Anything?" Tristan asked, looking in Rory's direction. He smiled slightly, and turned back to Taylor, sticking his hand out for him to shake. "I'm Tristan DuGray, Rory's... friend. We were just working on a project and we thought we'd take a break."  
  
Taylor beamed. "It's always nice to see you young kids working hard to succeed. Oh well I've gotten ahead of myself, what can I get for you two?" The two ordered and took their ice cream to a small table in the corner of the shop after a few more moments of small talk with Taylor.  
  
"Rory, he seemed nice, and not at all controlling."  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen Taylor at a town meeting."  
  
Tristan laughed as he ate a spoonful of his vanilla ice-cream. "You have town meetings?"  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "If you think that's weird. . ."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "This town fascinates me."  
  
"Well, I'm glad my everyday life can keep you fascinated."  
  
"It does. You know, maybe we could make this a weekly thing. . . Ice cream here, I mean. Even if we aren't working on the project, it would be fun. I really like spending time with you, Rory."  
  
Rory felt her face heating up. 'Stop blushing!' She thought to herself furiously. "S-sure, I mean, that sounds like fun."  
  
"Good," he said smiling. He reached over and attempted to get a spoonful of Rory's Coffee flavored ice-cream, but failed after she playfully swatted his hand away.  
  
Just then, Rory's cell phone rang. She reached into her jacket pocket and saw that it was her mother. "Hi Mom," she answered. "What? Mom, slow down! I'll be right there." Rory hung up and pushed her ice cream towards Tristan. "There you go, it's all yours. I'm really sorry, but I have to go, my mom sounded like she was going to have a nervous break down. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Tristan watched as Rory walked out of the shop, a confused look on his face. He shook his head, a small smile still playing on his lips. Now that he knew that he would be able to see Rory at least once a week, he was a very happy boy. 


	6. How's that for Ease?

Rory opened the door to the house, and walked into the kitchen without closing it. She was worried about her mother; she had called in such a panic, and normally Rory would have thought it was her mother being her usual dramatic self, but it had sounded like she was or had been crying.  
  
She walked in to find Lorelai slumped over on the table, one hand on her forehead, and other holding a large mug of steaming coffee. Her eyes were red, which was a clear indication of previous tears; her mouth was set in a saddened, but determined expression as she stabbed at a large bowl of ice cream that sat in front of her with a spoon. Lorelai's hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail and she was already in her pajamas.  
  
Rory drew her eyebrows together in confusion, and took a seat opposite her mother, moving the ice cream aside. "Mom?" she asked gently, breaking her out of her daze. "Are you alright? You had me pretty worried when you called earlier; it was really hard to understand what you were saying. What happened?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I thought you were the queen of advice. Well, some advice." Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically. "You now have to resign from your position of queen of advice. If I can't be the queen of Canada, you can't be the queen of advice."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"I went to Luke's this afternoon. You'd been pestering me all weekend, asking me why I didn't tell Luke my feelings, and you knew it was because I was too scared, and that I was afraid to ruin our friendship. But finally, I figured 'Why not? I'm young and incredibly sexy, and Luke would be crazy not to go for me.' Well. . . it didn't go exactly as I had planned."  
  
Rory sighed, letting out a groan. "Oh no. . . I'm so sorry, Mom. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later; right now all I want to do is eat lots of candy and watch really cheesy movies so that we can make fun of them and do what we do best."  
  
"Be unapologetic mockers?"  
  
"Exactly," Lorelai said, a small smile forming on her tired face. "Come on babe, let's go."  
  
A half an hour later, the coffee table was loaded with bowls of skittles, M&M's and two large bowls of popcorn, along with the girls feet, which were propped up beside the food. They were each wrapped up in large blankets, their eyes intently watching the screen where "Titanic" was playing.  
  
"I'll never let go, Jack," Lorelai mocked, reaching her hand out towards Rory.  
  
Rory giggled. "You're going to die, old in your bed, not here, not like this," Rory continued as she brushed away a fake tear.  
  
Lorelai smirked. "Gag me."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement, and reached for the remote, switching the television off. "So. . . ready to talk?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Lorelai responded with a sigh. "Okay, so it all started when I walked into Luke's this morning, and that stupid bell jangled over my head. Usually I don't mind the bell, it dings and makes people happy because the bell is very high pitched and high pitched sounds tend to make people happy."  
  
"Right, high pitched noises, go on."  
  
"So anyway, today the bell annoyed me. I remember thinking to myself that I wanted to physically rip the bell off the door and step on it until it could no longer make the happy high pitched noise. So after I had forgotten about the stupid bell, I look across the diner, and there's Luke in his flannel shirt and his backwards baseball hat, and he just looked so good Rory. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey," Luke greeted as Lorelai walked closer to him, taking a seat at the counter. "I haven't seen you since the other night. Everything okay?"  
  
Lorelai swallowed hard and wiped her palms on her jeans; her tight jeans that she had worn especially for this occasion. If she was going to tell Luke how she felt, she had to make sure he knew what he was being offered. "Uh, is everything okay? Um, yeah everything is fine. I've just been, you know, busy with the Inn and Rory and. . . the Inn."  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes, but nodded, accepting her answer. "Well good. I was getting a little worried about you. I usually see you everyday about six times for your coffee fixes; it was just strange not having you around." He shrugged. "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Right." Lorelai took in a deep breath. 'It's now or never. Just ease your way onto the subject of him and Nicole.' "So, Luke, popped the big question yet?" 'Stupid, stupid Lorelai. Way to ease into the topic.' She thought, mentally beating herself up inside.  
  
He gave her a strange look as he filled up her mug of coffee. Setting the pot down on the counter, he smirked. "No, not yet."  
  
Lorelai felt a small smile tugging at her lips. 'Good, you're not too late.'  
  
"Why?" Luke looked up as the bell jangled over the door, and watched a family sat down at a table in the corner of the Diner. "I'll be right back," Luke said, grabbing some menus and bringing them over to the table. He offered them some coffee, and took their order. Lorelai watched as he walked into the kitchen, handing the order to Caesar. She found herself wondering what he looked like under all that flannel. 'I bet he has great muscles.'  
  
Her eyes wandered up to his face, and she took in his handsome features; the small amount of stubble that always lightly colored the lower part of his face; his blue eyes that always seemed so full of emotion, whether it be anger, pride, adoration, or humor . . . his eyes were so expressive. Her eyes roamed up to his lips; his perfectly shaped, slightly colored lips that slanted upwards in a small smirk as he talked to Caesar. Lorelai subconsciously licked her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She bet he would be gentle under that rough exterior.  
  
Lorelai shook her head when she noticed Luke casting a confused look in her direction. 'No, Lorelai, do not get all hot and bothered in the middle of Luke's diner; bad Lorelai, he probably thinks you are a huge psycho.'  
  
He walked back to his stance behind the counter, facing Lorelai. "You look like you have a million things on your mind," Luke commented.  
  
"A million and one," Lorelai corrected, motioning for a refill on her coffee. Luke complied, filling her mug.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener."  
  
'I bet that's not all you're good at.' Lorelai hesitated as she fought a mental battle with herself. "What is it Lorelai? Just spit it out."  
  
"Luke, I don't want you to get engaged," she finally blurted out; her eyes widened. As soon as the words were uttered, she regretted them. Lorelai slowly brought her hand up to her mouth, covering it with her palm as though that would erase what she had just spoken.  
  
Luke's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Lorelai, what are you talking about?"  
  
Lorelai slowly let out the breath of air she had been holding in. She hoped that if she just sat there, not speaking, he would forget about it and move on. No such luck. "Why don't you want me to get engaged?"  
  
Lorelai gestured wildly about herself, no words forming at her lips. This was one of the only times in her life she had ever been at a loss for words. "I just. . . . I want. . . ."  
  
"You want. . . .," Luke prompted, leaning his arms on the counter so he was at eye level with her. His intense eyes bore deep into hers.  
  
"I don't want this to change," she said, motioning towards the two of them. "This, us, I love how we are together. I love our relationship filled with sarcasm and witty comments."  
  
She smiled slightly as she thought back on the years she had spent bantering with him. "Once you get engaged, we won't have this anymore because you'll be spending all your time with Nicole, planning the wedding! And then you'll be married and you'll have the little flannel Luke babies that I'm supposed to have with you." Lorelai felt her face getting hot at the comment she had just made, but she couldn't stop now. "Luke, I think that I have feelings for you, and not just feelings of friendship. I think I'm falling for you, and I don't want you to get engaged because I don't want to think that I'm missing out on a great thing. What if you're it?" Lorelai softly placed her hand on top of his.  
  
Luke clutched the counter, his knuckles turning white. His head was spinning with the information she had just fed to him. He had waited so long to hear those words come off of her lips. However, his anger surpassed his surprise and amazement, and he snatched his hand away. Did she just expect him to break things off with Nicole because she was ready for a relationship with him? Did she expect him to throw his arms around her and kiss her senseless? As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. He couldn't betray Nicole because she was too good a person for that. Lorelai couldn't just walk all over his heart like she had in the years before; whether she meant to or not, she had.  
  
Lorelai watched all the emotions that were displayed on Luke's face; first surprise, then what seemed to be happiness, then love, and then anger. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his response to what she had just said.  
  
"Lorelai, you have the worst timing. I am not just going to dump Nicole because you think you're ready for a relationship with me. What makes you think I even want to be with you? I have Nicole; you know that, and you know I am happy with her. So happy in fact, that I was thinking of proposing. You also knew this information, but yet you still felt you had to interfere by telling me you have feelings for me. Well, you can't always get what you want, Lorelai."  
  
Luke couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn't mean anything he was saying; he wanted to hold her; he wanted to kiss her; to love her; to just be with her. It was all so complicated, and the only thing he could think of to do to push aside the confusion was to be angry.  
  
Lorelai swallowed frantically at the lump that had risen up in her throat, tears stinging the back of her eyes, trying to will herself not to cry. A single tear slid down her cheek as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'm sorry, Luke," she mumbled as she quickly stumbled towards the door, the bell jangling over her head as she pulled it closed.  
  
'Tell her to come back. Tell her you want to be with her.' Luke's thoughts raced through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned his full weight on the counter. He had just let his best friend and the possible love of his life walk out of his diner, and didn't do anything to stop her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
". . . . And that's what happened." Lorelai finished, her hand swiping at her face as a fresh set of tears fell.  
  
Rory leaned over, hugging her mom and consoling her. "I'm so sorry mom. That is the worst possible scenario I ever thought would happen. Maybe he's just confused; I know he has feelings for you, I see it every time he looks at you. You just need to talk to him. . ."  
  
"No, Rory," Lorelai cut her off. "We've talked, it's done, and it's over. Leave it."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Rory," she warned. "Leave it." 


	7. Internal Battles and Passed Notes

Love is an interesting dynamism; it can make you blissful and contented. It can give you feelings and emotions that you have never experienced before. Feelings that are exhilarating and new, and exciting. Feelings that you never want to go without again. Feelings you don't want to live without. However, like all good things, love must have a flaw; it traps you. It forces you to choose, and no matter what the decision is, one will be hurt. There is only one question that remains; who?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Luke sat on the sofa that rested in the center of the room; the television was turned off, and all he could hear was the insistent ticking of the clock, and the many thoughts that were running through his head.  
  
'She has feelings for you.'  
  
As many times as he said it to himself, the words never became real to him. For so long, those words were always a dream that could never be a reality; she was a dream. A perfect, flawless, beautiful dream and he was so desperately in love with her that he couldn't see anything but her. He had so many sleepless nights because of her. He also had so many wonderful mornings, afternoons, and evenings. . . all because of her.  
  
And then he had met Nicole. She was a wonderful person. She was sweet, she was kind, she was funny, and she liked him. She liked him a lot, and it was obvious every time she looked at him. She filled the void in his heart that was reserved only for Lorelai; not the whole void, but a big chunk of it. . . but Nicole was a replacement.  
  
Luke let out a frustrated groan. 'Why did she have to tell me this now?' He walked over to the stove where he was boiling water for tea, and poured some in a mug, staring at it.  
  
* "Hey Luke." He glanced up as she bounded into the diner, sitting herself on a stool and tossing her purse on the counter.  
  
"Tea?" He asked, raising his eyebrows playfully.  
  
"Not if you want to live until tomorrow. A large cup of coffee. You know, so big that it's almost a bowl. Yeah, a bowl of coffee. Oh, and throw in a donut too, with sprinkles. Lots of sprinkles, and extra topping. I have a death wish today." *  
  
Luke shook his head. Even tea reminded him of Lorelai, and she didn't even drink it. Ever since she had told him how she felt, he couldn't get her off his mind. It had been a week since she had walked into the diner and declared what was on her mind.  
  
During the day, it was relatively easy for him to focus on his life as it existed; he woke up early, opened the diner, and served the customers whatever they wanted. . . but at night, he was alone with his thoughts, with no distractions, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had reacted differently. He had replayed the scene in his head so much he started to wonder if it had even really happened. Of course it had really happened, he always told himself, you broke her heart just like you broke your own.  
  
A knock on the door broke Luke out of his daydream. He set his untouched tea on the counter and made his way to the door, opening it effortlessly.  
  
"Nicole," Luke said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to stop by."  
  
Nicole smiled gently as she brushed past him into the apartment. "Well, I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days so I thought I would come by and see how you were. Are you all right? You look a little stressed."  
  
'That's the understatement of the year.'  
  
Nicole rubbed her hand over his back in a circular motion. "Can I do anything to help? I'm a good listener, you know that."  
  
Luke turned around to face her, and she dropped her hands to her side. 'Two days ago, I was ready to ask her to marry me. It's now or never, Danes.'  
  
He smiled at her, and took her hands in his, leading her over to the sofa. "Sit down, Nicole. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. His eyes followed her every movement; the way she drew her eyebrows together in concentration as she read her textbook, the way she chewed on the eraser of her pencil before she jotted something down, the way her tongue snaked out between her lips to moisten them every once in a while. It drove him crazy that he couldn't touch her, but he didn't want to rush anything. This was the one time that a girl wasn't a conquest to him, and as much as that feeling scared him, it also excited him.  
  
Rory glanced up from her notebook and smirked at him. "See something you like?"  
  
Tristan felt a blush creep up his face. "Do you?" He retorted, smiling playfully in her direction. They had been working on their project at his house for about an hour, but it felt like so much longer. Tristan had never worked so hard on an assignment as he was working with her. She pushed him to his best potential, and he was grateful for it. Maybe he might just pass his history class. He was a smart person, he knew, but he didn't have the stamina, determination, or love of learning that Rory did. In a way, she inspired him.  
  
Rory sighed. "Could you stare at me anymore? What are you thinking?" She closed their books and moved them to the side of the coffee table. She sat on the cream colored sofa while he chose to sprawl himself along the floor, his gaze cast upward in her direction.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Tristan said idly. "You wouldn't want to hear it, and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Okay, now my interest is peaked. Come on, don't leave me hanging."  
  
"I was thinking you're beautiful."  
  
Rory was silent for a moment before uttering "Oh", slightly taken aback. She hadn't been expecting that from Tristan. She knew that they had grown considerably close over the past few weeks, and she was happy to say that she enjoyed his company - as a friend. Or so she thought. Sometimes they just had these moments where their gaze held a little longer than normal, and Rory's heart seemed to beat a little faster. 'It must just be those damn good looks.' Rory thought to herself, but said aloud, "Thank-you."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Come on, you know you're gorgeous."  
  
Rory laughed lightly and reached over the table, playfully swatting him on the arm. "Stop, you're making me blush."  
  
"So? You blush all the time. That's one of the things I like about you." Tristan winked as he noticed her cheeks redden at his comment.  
  
"Okay, this conversation has taken an uncomfortable turn," Rory said, breaking their gaze and opening her notebook once again. She held her pencil above the blank page, but couldn't focus on the project at hand. Tristan tore a page out of her book and began writing. Soon after, he folded up the piece of paper he had been writing on, and slid it between her pencil and her notebook. Rory cast a playful glare in his direction. "I'm guessing this has nothing to do with the project?"  
  
Tristan wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, tapping his finger to his nose. "Ding, ding, ding. Wanna know what your prize is? You get to read it."  
  
Rory gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "No way."  
  
"Way."  
  
Rory slowly unfolded the note and smiled slightly as she read the words that were scrawled messily on the page. 'Go out with me Friday night.'  
  
Rory put her pencil to the same piece of paper, and then folded it up, handing it back to him over the table. 'I have Friday night dinner with my grandparents.'  
  
Tristan smirked, wrote something, and handed it back. The word Friday had been crossed out and replaced with Saturday. Rory smiled, and wrote 'Deal.', handed it to him, and resumed the work on her side of the project.  
  
Tristan stared at what she had written in her neat handwriting; she had finally agreed to go out with him. . . he folded up the paper and tucked it into his back pocket. A hidden smile was dancing on both of their faces, unbeknownst to the other. 


	8. Of All the Coffee Shops in Maine

"Mom, what exactly are you looking for?" Rory watched on as Lorelai opened drawer after drawer, rummaging through its contents but always coming up with nothing.  
  
Lorelai let out a frustrated groan as she pulled open the refrigerator, scanning the shelves. "A check that I was supposed to mail almost three days ago for some supplies I need at the Inn. I've been so distracted by this thing going on with Luke that I guess I forgot."  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip trying to hide the laugh that she desperately wanted to let out. "And you think it will be in with our refrigerated goods?"  
  
"Don't mock me, kid. Last week I found my shoe in the cabinet underneath the sink, so I'd say anything is possible." She narrowed her eyes at the neatly organized binder of notes that Rory was looking over. "Look at you, all organized. How can you be my daughter? Hmmph. . . you organized people are just too lazy to look for things."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Way to put the blame on people who like to know where they keep their belongings so that when it comes time to mail a check, they know where it is."  
  
"Be quiet, you."  
  
"Did you check your room?" Rory asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did you check the bathroom?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Ohhh, what about the basket?"  
  
"What basket?"  
  
"The basket! Remember when you said that you wanted us to seem like a normal family, so you made a basket of 'odds and ends'? Remember, you put two spools of thread, a button, and a pack of gum in it? But then we ate the gum, so really, it was just a basket of thread and a button."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think I would know if I put the check in the basket."  
  
"Well it was just a suggestion." Rory got up from her place at the table and walked into the living room. "Mom!"  
  
Lorelai followed the sound of Rory's voice, and smiled at what she saw. "You found it! Where was it?"  
  
"In the basket," she replied dryly, her voice carrying a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Smarty pants." Lorelai took the check out of her daughters hand and kissed it. "My sweet, sweet check. Let's go mail you before I find you in the laundry basket."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why don't you just go in? It's not like he can refuse your service." Rory and Lorelai stood next to each other on the sidewalk across the street from Luke's.  
  
"Oh yes, he would. He would say 'I'm sorry, I don't serve people who try to ruin my relationships, why don't you try the other diner?' and when I say 'What other diner?' he'll say 'The one in Maine.'"  
  
Rory cast a confused glance in her direction. "Why Maine?"  
  
Shrugging, she replied, "I don't know, it was the furthest state I could think of. He would, after all, want me to be as far away from him as possible because he will probably tell Nicole what I said, and Nicole will be mad so I have more than likely potentially ruined his life." Lorelai shielded her eyes from the sun, trying to catch a glimpse of Luke through the windows of the diner. "Damn the sun for being so bright."  
  
"You're so dramatic. . . the sun is supposed to make you happy. Last year you named the sun Sammy and declared him your best friend because he made you want to eat ice cream and play hopscotch."  
  
"Yes, well now Sammy is blocking my view of. . . um, the coffee."  
  
"The coffee, or the coffee supplier?"  
  
"Both," she admitted meekly. "Rory, look what I did! I can't even go into the diner anymore. Our diner. We were his best customers, we were in there like twelve million times a day."  
  
Rory nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. . . but we didn't pay for anything that much. So in reality, we were probably his worst customers. Besides, just because you won't go in there doesn't mean that I won't."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "You're right you smart, smart child. I knew you were going to Chilton for a reason."  
  
"Yes, I've learned how to state the obvious. My education is complete."  
  
Lorelai linked her arm with Rory's, her eyes begging, and her lips forming a pout. "Please Rory? Mommy wants coffee. So you'll go in, and get two coffees, one for me and one for you, but you'll tell Luke that they're both for you because you're reeeeally thirsty. Then you'll come out, give me my coffee, and I will be a very happy girl."  
  
"You know, just because we can't see Luke doesn't mean he can't see us. He'll definitely see you standing out here while I'm buying your coffee and you'll look like a really big moron."  
  
"So I'll hide," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Why can't you just put pride on hold for one second and talk to him? You can sort this whole thing out. I mean, why do you have to make things so complicated?" Rory tried to compromise, exasperated with the whole situation.  
  
"Okay Avril," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to go in there because I just don't want to. I've made a fool out of myself. I'm like the Stars Hollow village idiot."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Rory responded, walking across the street in the direction of Luke's. "But I'm only doing this once because you need to grow up. You so owe me."  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out and watched Rory open the door to the place where she so desperately wanted to go.  
  
Rory approached the counter where Luke was in the process of putting on a fresh pot of coffee. Luke glanced up and smirked. "I didn't think you'd ever come in here."  
  
Rory smiled. "I knew you would probably be watching us, I mean, we were standing out there for at least fifteen minutes. Uh, could I get two coffees to go please?"  
  
Luke nodded and stared out at Lorelai who was pacing up and down the sidewalk. "So she isn't going to come in?" He tried to keep his voice nonchalant as he set two take out cups on the counter.  
  
Rory turned and watched her mother as well. She shrugged. "Not anytime soon, I don't think. She's being pretty stubborn." She noticed a flicker of disappointment in Luke's eyes and went with it. "Why did you say those awful things to my mom?"  
  
Luke sighed. "She told you, huh?"  
  
"Of course she told me! I couldn't believe it when she did, though. Luke, you have liked my mother for years. I know it, Sookie knows it, Patty knows it, and since Patty does, everyone does. . . everyone except her. Or maybe she did know, but she wasn't ready to face her feelings. Anyway, that's not my point. My point is that she put her emotions on the line last week, and you rejected at her."  
  
"Rory, I-"  
  
"No, I'm not finished."  
  
Luke held his hands up in front of his body in defense. "Sorry, continue." Customers in the diner were beginning to stare as Rory continued her rant.  
  
"Lorelai has done nothing but mope around all week. She only changes out of her pajamas when she has to go to work, but other than that she just stays in bed or watches television. It's pathetic, and as much as I like you Luke, you did that to her. I'm just so mad that you two aren't together because you're so perfect for each other, but you are both so damn stubborn that you won't let it work." Rory let out a long breath and took the cups of coffee in her hands. "Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you later."  
  
Luke sighed as yet another Gilmore walked out of his diner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai stood in front of the microwave counting down with it, listening to the sound of the popcorn popping. "Twenty-two, twenty-one. . ."  
  
"Mom, the previews are almost over!" Rory called from the living room where she had started the first of four Julia Roberts movies.  
  
Lorelai grunted her acknowledgment and opened the microwave before it started beeping. She added some melted butter and turned to join Rory when she saw a face watching her from the window of the back door. Screaming slightly, she dropped the bowl on the floor, kernels scattering everywhere. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath before pulling open the door.  
  
"Luke," she whispered. 


	9. Hershey and Adonis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few textbooks and a pack of gum!  
  
Author's Note: Finally, it lets me upload! I just realized that I wasn't able to accept anonymous reviews, but I figured it out and it's all taken care of! So if you want, review your little heart out! Thanks a bunch.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There he was, standing in the small frame of her back door, his intense gaze locked onto hers. His movement was ceased and Lorelai found herself drinking him in; his rugged appearance, his stance, his serious expression. Everything about the man that she had grown to adore appealed to her at that very moment.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, jarring herself from her daze, her breath catching in her throat. "Um, what are you doing here?" She bent down to pick up the kernels that went flying when she dropped the bowl. "It's sort of late, you know, and Rory and I were just about to start our movie fest." Her motions were now more aggressive as she threw the pieces into the bowl, only to have them reflect back out.  
  
As if on cue, Rory entered the kitchen after hearing all the commotion. "Mom, what. . ." Rory stopped speaking when she saw Luke standing there, wringing his hands looking apologetic, and somewhat helpless. "Luke, um, hey," Rory stammered, tugging on his flannel sleeve in an effort to get him fully inside the kitchen. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier today. I was so out of line, and I want to apologize. I've been really stressed with finals coming up, and I've been working like crazy on this history project. I know it's no excuse, but I promise I will never freak out at you like I did ever again. And I also promise from now on to pay for all the coffee I buy."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Luke said quietly, nudging her with his elbow. "Anyway, it's okay. I probably deserved most of it anyway," Luke's glance was still averted to the floor where Lorelai was madly collecting the remains of the popcorn. "Ah, do you think you could. . ." Luke motioned between Lorelai and himself, stumbling over his words.  
  
Rory took the hint and smiled gratefully. "Yeah, sure," she whispered. "Mom, I forgot that I promised Lane I'd help her study for a test so I'm just going to spend the night there. Sorry about movie night, we'll do it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Lorelai stood up and set the bowl down on the table, brushing off the knee's of her pajamas. "Sure sweets, be careful and call me tomorrow morning so I know that Mrs. Kim didn't force you to spend the night in the closet saying your prayers."  
  
Rory nodded affirmatively and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and after throwing a few of her belongings into an overnight bag, she hurried out the door. "Night mom, 'Night Luke."  
  
Luke stood uncomfortably now in the middle of the kitchen while Lorelai leaned her weight on the counter, absently picking imaginary lint off of her sweater. "So, uh, what did you want?"  
  
"I want to talk, Lorelai."  
  
"Well, you know I'm really busy and I'm not really in a chatty mood right now." Lorelai started shuffling a few papers that were on the counter, moving them off to the side in attempt to avoid any eye contact with him.  
  
"That's a first," Luke remarked, trying to lighten the mood. He made his way to her and turned her around, letting his hands linger on her arms.  
  
Lorelai remained quiet, suddenly finding the kitchen tiles very interesting. "I'm pretty tired, so. . ."  
  
Luke sighed. 'This isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Just tell her about Nicole.' "So, I talked to Nicole last night."  
  
Lorelai scoffed as she traced the square tile with the tip of her toe. "That's nice. Are you two planning on buying a cat together?"  
  
"Why would we buy a cat together?" Luke asked, finally dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
"I don't know, that's what I hear all the engaged couples are doing these days."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "No, we're not buying a cat together. Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about."  
  
"Buying a cat?"  
  
"Would you forget about the damn cat?" Luke shoved his hands in the pockets of his vest and sighed.  
  
Lorelai felt her mouth tugging into a small smile. "But I like cats. I'd name mine Hershey, you know, after the chocolate company. . ."  
  
"Of course."  
  
". . .and he'd be brown."  
  
"You're getting a little of topic here, Lorelai." Luke sucked in a deep breath, wondering why he didn't tell her what he was thinking as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
"What exactly is the topic here, Luke?" She mocked.  
  
"The fact that I broke up with Nicole because for some damn reason, I can't seem to get you off my mind!"  
  
Lorelai chewed on her bottom lip. "Oh."  
  
"Oh? That's all you have to say?"  
  
"I guess so." Lorelai smiled slightly.  
  
"Well what are you thinking?" Luke stepped a little closer, moving his hand up to brush the stray dark hairs away from her face and gently tucking them behind her ear, their faces dangerously close.  
  
"I'm wondering why you're standing here in my kitchen and touching my face. . . instead of kissing me." Lorelai smiled lightly, running her hand over the contours of his face.  
  
Upon feeling her breath on lips and her hand on his face, Luke couldn't hold back any longer; his hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her lips to his in a long, delicate kiss. He pulled back and after seeing her look of reassurance, he placed his hand behind her neck and brought his lips down to meet hers again. This kiss was full of urgency and hunger. Lorelai's mind was reeling as she felt his large hands pull her body closer to his, his tongue gently teasing hers. She moaned, her stomach fluttering as she eagerly returned the kiss, knocking the hat off his head and running her hands through his hair.  
  
Luke pulled back, both of them breathless. "That was . . ."  
  
". . . wow." Lorelai finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. . . wow."  
  
"Luke, you just kissed me."  
  
"I know." He smiled, his eyes roaming her face for any sign of regret. Seeing none, he dipped his head and resumed feeding the fire that had ignited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory and Lane sat on the hardwood floor of Lane's bedroom, going through her large collection of CD's. "ACDC?" Lane asked.  
  
"Nah." They resumed searching. "Pearl Jam?" Rory offered.  
  
Lane shook her head. "Ummm. . . Bjork?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "You can never go wrong with Bjork." Lane agreed and popped the CD into her CD player, keeping the volume low. "So, tell me more about this date that you have this Saturday," Lane said, letting out a squeal. "I want to hear every detail as soon as you come home. . .I mean, the closest I've come to having a date with Dave is when I sometimes catch his glance when he's playing the guitar and I forget what I'm drumming. . ." Lane's eyes began to glaze over as she thought about her latest band rehearsal.  
  
Rory waved her hand in front of her friends face. "Lane. . . Earth to Laaane." Lane smiled sheepishly. "Right! Your date."  
  
Rory smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not really sure what were doing or even where were going. It will probably be something casual though. I don't know if it's going to work out, I mean. . . we are so different, Lane. I'm really scared because we have this great friendship going. I don't want to ruin it."  
  
Lane put her arm lightly around her shoulder. "It doesn't hurt to try. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out, and you can go back to being friends. Besides Rory, if you give up the chance to go out with him again, I will be forced to kick you. . . repeatedly. The guy is a God. He's Adonis."  
  
Rory sighed but a smile soon broke out on her face. "He is, isn't he?"  
  
Lane laughed. "Besides, this will help you to get over Dean. I know you're break up was really hard, but Tristan is the perfect way for you to see what else is out there. You know, broaden your male horizons."  
  
"Can we please not talk about Dean? I'm not ready, just yet."  
  
Lane nodded, her eyes understanding. She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and changed the subject. "So. . . are you going to kiss him?" 


	10. Three Books and a Charm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few text books and a pack of gum!  
  
Authors Note: I know that I have been holding out on the Tristan/Rory action, and I'm really sorry! To make up for it, I have included this extra long chapter for all of you Trory fans. So without further adiu. . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Some day, after we have mastered the winds and the waves, the tides and gravity, we will harness the energies of love. And, for the second time in the history of the world, man will have discovered fire." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Rory stood in front of her full length mirror, studying her reflection. She was dawned in a light purple dress that tied loosely around her neck and fell softly at her knees. Her dark hair was pulled up high and clasped together with a clip. Her make up was subtle but made her clear blue eyes vibrant and her lips a touch rosier. A silver necklace hung along her collarbone and accented the silver beads that lined the bottom hem of the dress. She smiled and did a dramatic spin for Lorelai, who was standing off to the side, her hands clasped and eyebrows raised.  
  
"Rory, you are going to make that boy's jaw drop past the floor. Babe, you look hot! You should join the Electric Circus!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I am not going to join the electric circus. Wouldn't you rather me go to Harvard and broaden my education?" Rory's glare was playful.  
  
"Who wants to go to Harvard when you can join the Electric Circus? It's only every girl's dream!"  
  
"Uh huh. . . he's going to be here in about fifteen minutes, so I have time if you would like to enlighten me with another story about how you and Luke made out just last night in the kitchen." Rory smirked.  
  
Lorelai face turned crimson as she swatted Rory across the arm, sticking out her tongue. "Mean."  
  
Rory laughed. "Hey, just getting back at you for all the times you made fun of Dean and I when you caught us kissing." Rory's expression drooped slightly but she forced a smile to her face. "Besides, Luke is a great guy and I know that you guys are going to be so happy with your flannel babies."  
  
"Enough with the flannel baby thing," Lorelai said, letting a groan escape her lips. She smiled and pulled Rory into a hug. "Look's like were both finding love." She let out an exaggerated squeal.  
  
Rory pulled back and gave her a 'you are crazy' look. "Right, mom. Maybe you're on your way to falling in love, but this is just a date. . . with a friend. . . yep, a date with a friend."  
  
"Have you forgotten that you're 'friend' is a 6'1, blonde haired, blue eyed God?" Lorelai questioned, playfully tapping her daughter on the head. "Oh, oh! See if he has an older brother."  
  
"Ew Mom, even if he did have an older brother, he'd still be younger than you. . . and we all know what happens when you date younger men, don't we?"  
  
Lorelai looked ashamed. "Yes, they come into Luke's diner and introduce me to their parents, all the while wearing a baseball hat and a university sweater. . . man, he looked young, huh?"  
  
Rory nodded sympathetically. "Yes. . . he could have been my brother."  
  
"Ugh!" Lorelai threw her hands up in the air and left Rory's room, muttering.  
  
Rory laughed and followed her mother's quick step. "We could have played in the sandbox together! Did he like ponies?"  
  
"Hey, don't disrespect your elders kid."  
  
"But - - -" The doorbell rang, putting an end to their playful banter. Lorelai's eyes lit up as she pushed Rory up the stairs. "You go wait upstairs and I'll let him in! Count to thirty, and then walk down the stairs. You always have to keep them waiting."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Why can't I just answer the door myself?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head adamantly. "No! Remember the Gilmore rules of dating; One, make sure you have extra flavored lip gloss in your purse. Two, make sure your purse is big enough to sneak extra food from the buffet. And three, always keep said date waiting to make a dramatic entrance!"  
  
Rory nodded. "Right, sorry." She ran quickly up the stairs until she was hidden enough by the protruding wall. Upon hearing Lorelai open the door and greet Tristan, she slowly began counting. When she reached one minute, she slowly began her descent down the stairway.  
  
"Hey Mary, you look amazing," Tristan greeted, taking her in. He had never seen her look more beautiful.  
  
Rory blushed and smiled, spinning around. "You think?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "I think." He held his arm out to her and she looped her own through his. "Ready?"  
  
Rory nodded and kissed Lorelai on the cheek before heading out the door. "Bye sweets! Have fun, and don't be too much later than midnight! And get a tattoo!. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So where are we going?" Rory put her seat-belt on and shifted her body so she was facing Tristan, smiling innocently.  
  
"It's a surprise," was his reply.  
  
"I don't like surprises," Rory argued.  
  
"That's not true. Remember when I brought you that cup of coffee to school one morning? You said you loved surprises." He smiled triumphantly at her.  
  
Rory shrugged, but a small smile was playing on her glossy lips. "I like coffee surprises." She dug through her purse and pulled out Oliver Twist. She pulled the book open to the marked page and began reading.  
  
Tristan cleared his throat. "Umm. . . Mary, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Well, if you're not going to tell me where we're going, I'm going to read."  
  
"You don't want to talk to me and enjoy my company?" Tristan took his eyes off the road long enough to flash her a pout.  
  
"Not if you don't tell me where were going." She mirrored his pout.  
  
"Right," he responded, pulling the book out of her grasp and tossing it into the back seat. "Relax, we're almost there."  
  
"We are still in Stars Hollow. . . are we sticking to the small town life tonight?"  
  
"Just for now." Tristan pulled his car in front of Taylor's Ice Cream Shoppe. "I thought we could start the night off with some ice cream."  
  
Rory beamed. "Yum, ice cream!" She opened the car door and raced to the door of the shop. She pulled it open and motioned for Tristan to go ahead of her. "Ladies first," she joked.  
  
Tristan let out an exaggerated laugh and pulled her by the waist into the old fashioned store. Taylor looked up upon hearing the chimes over the door jangle, and smiled. "My favorite customers," he greeted. "You two have been in here at least twice this week, and three times last week. You always seem to come in on Mondays," he commented.  
  
The two teenagers both smiled. "Yeah, Monday's are always the first day back at Chilton after a well deserved weekend, so we like to relax with a wonderful bowl of ice cream," Tristan supplied, stressing the word wonderful.  
  
Taylor beamed at the two as a proud and somewhat arrogant look passed over his features. "Well, I try. I'd give you your ice cream for free tonight after such marvelous praise, but this is a business establishment and I need to keep the money coming in, you know."  
  
Rory nodded, going along with him. "Of course, Taylor, we would never dream of taking your product for free." After placing their order and grabbing spoons, Rory and Tristan seated themselves in a booth that they had claimed as 'theirs' for the more recent visits to the shop.  
  
"So where are we going next?" Rory asked, digging into her chocolate ice cream. She sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "Mmm, it's like Heaven in my mouth."  
  
Tristan laughed. "It's a surprise," he replied with a pointed stare, "and I'm not telling you, so you can start reading all you want."  
  
Rory sighed. "No I can't, you threw my book in the back of your car, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I guess you're just tough out of luck, huh?"  
  
Rory smiled. "I guess you'll just have to entertain me."  
  
"What, aren't my good looks enough to keep you occupied while you stare at me?"  
  
Laughing, she took a spoonful of ice cream and aimed it at Tristan. "You wouldn't dar---." He was cut off by a glob of chocolate ice cream hitting him square in the forehead. Rory's eyes widened, a laugh escaping past her lips.  
  
Tristan shook his head, scooping some of his vanilla ice cream and swiping it across her face. "Two can play at this game."  
  
Rory gasped as the cold ice cream hit her cheekbone and quickly wiped it off her face. "Oh yeah?" She took both dishes of ice cream and backed away from the booth. "No fair," Tristan whined, "You have all my ammunition!"  
  
Rory smirked, shrugging. "What are you going to do about it?" Tristan dodged a table and tried to grab the dish from Rory's hand; he was successful and smirked in her direction.  
  
"Kids," Taylor protested, coming around in front of the counter. "Don't make a mess, this is no place for food fights." He was now standing in between the two teenagers, glancing warily back and fourth.  
  
Rory and Tristan glanced at each other, each letting their guard down and apologizing to Taylor. As they headed to the exit, they each took one last shot at the other before dropping their ice cream dishes into the nearby garbage can.  
  
After getting into the car, Rory leaned back against the head rest and smiled. "That was fun. Mind you, I'm going to get a long lecture from Taylor tomorrow at the market, but for the moment, it was fun."  
  
Tristan smiled and patted her knee. "Yeah, it was."  
  
There was a pause of silence as Rory took in Tristan's appearance. His hair was gelled as usual, and he was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki's. He looked good. "So," Rory said, breaking the moment of silence. "Where are we going next?"  
  
Tristan's eyes lit up as they drove past a house that seemed to be gathering a crowd. "Hey, a yard sale, let's go look around." He pulled the car over to the side of the road and went around to open Rory's door. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I wouldn't have taken you for someone who would enjoy rummaging through a yard sale."  
  
Tristan held up his hands defensively. "Hey, just because my family has money doesn't mean that I don't enjoy a used goods sale every once in a while."  
  
Rory laughed. "Okay, okay, let's go bargain boy." Tristan took Rory's hand and led her to the rows of tables that were set out on the lawn while Rory tried to shake away the feeling she got in her stomach when he held it.  
  
Rory immediately went to the table lined with boxes of books while Tristan walked up and down the rows of sale items looking for something that might catch his interest. Ten minutes later, Rory made her way over to Tristan carrying three books in her hand. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself." She noticed a small plastic bag hanging from his fingertips and tried to take it from him. "Ohh, what did you buy?"  
  
Tristan pulled back from her, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah, don't grab. You'll have to wait to see it later, it's another surprise," he responded, a boyish smile dancing on his lips.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, but complied. "Fine, I'll wait. . . have I mentioned how much I dislike surprises that don't involve coffee?"  
  
"Yes, once or twice I think."  
  
"Well, I'm telling you again," she replied. She paid for her books and soon the two of them were in Tristan's black Mercedes, making their way to the next destination.  
  
Tristan pulled into an empty parking lot in a secluded area of Hartford, and turned off the car. He got out and opened Rory's door, offering her his hand and helping her out. The sun was setting above them and a pink glow had settled peacefully in the sky. Off to the end of the parking lot, a small playground was nestled in a sequestered area, surrounded by a number of pine trees. A simple swing-set sat in a rectangular pit of white sand, and a faded yellow slide was attached to the side of the structure.  
  
Rory let her eyes roam over her surroundings and noticed a small square sandbox filled with the same white sand that was under the swing-set, and different sized tires that protruded from the ground.  
  
She smiled softly and let her gaze drift towards Tristan. "What are we doing here?"  
  
Tristan didn't answer, but simply took her hand and led her over to the play structure. Rory took a seat on a swing and swayed slightly back and fourth as Tristan sat on the swing beside her. After a moment of comfortable silence, Tristan began to speak. "I used to come here when I was little. My mother didn't know this. . . she would have preferred me to stay in the house and look cute for the guests she always used to entertain. This just seemed to be the one place that I could be free and do what I want. My house is about twenty minutes away from here, and I used to tell her I was going down the street to play with one of the neighborhood kids and I'd take my bike down here and just. . . play."  
  
Rory nodded, processing the information. "Sounds like you lived a suffocated life."  
  
"That I did. It's the price you pay being born into a wealthy family. That's why I like being in Stars Hollow so much. It feels like this nice, cozy town where you can be yourself, and everyone just. . . accepts you."  
  
Rory suddenly felt grateful for the life she was provided with. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."  
  
"So. . . can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I can't guarantee you'll get an answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask."  
  
"What happened between you and Dean?"  
  
'I have to talk about it sooner or later. . . I might as well do it now,' Rory thought to herself, sighing. "It's sort of a long story, so I'll just give you the cliff notes version. Dean and I hadn't been doing well for a long time. He called me at least five times a day, and he was just always around. He would get jealous whenever I hung out with Luke's nephew, Jess, even when I repeatedly told him we were just friends. He never gave me a spare second to breathe. So one day I just snapped and yelled at him, something about leaving me alone and giving me some space.  
  
"We didn't break up, we were just taking a breather. One day I was walking home from the bus stop and I saw Dean on the steps of the high school, kissing some girl. He said it didn't mean anything, and he only did it because he missed me so much, and then he tried to turn the situation around on me, saying how I told him I didn't want him anymore. . . so I ended it. He still calls, asking for another chance, but I just don't see it working."  
  
Tristan took a deep breath, taking in what she had just told him. Finally, he responded, "Dean is an idiot."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I shouldn't have pushed him away."  
  
"Hey, don't second guess yourself. You two hadn't actually broken up, and who goes and kisses some girl when they have a girlfriend of more than a year?" Tristan looked at Rory who was digging the tip of her shoe into the sand and let his hand fall on her arm, making her glance up. "Dean is an idiot," he repeated. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
Rory held back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah."  
  
Tristan shifted his weight on the swing and reached into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out the plastic bag he had earlier. He handed it to Rory and told her to look in it.  
  
Rory did as she was told and pulled out a silver charm bracelet that held only one charm; an ice cream cone. Rory smiled. "What luck that the yard sale would have an ice cream cone charm, huh?"  
  
Tristan looked at his shoes sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Nah, I bought the charm about a week ago, but I couldn't find the right bracelet to put it on until I saw that one lying on a table."  
  
Rory looked at him with adoration in her eyes. She got up off the swing and stood in front of him. "Tristan, I can't believe you would do that."  
  
Tristan shrugged as his face began to get hot. "It was nothing."  
  
"It wasn't nothing, this means a lot to me. Thank-you." Rory held the bracelet out to him and then held out her wrist. "Will you fasten it for me?" Tristan did so, and then brought his gaze back to admire it. "It looks perfect."  
  
Rory agreed. She leaned forward and lightly grazed her lips across his cheek. "I love it."  
  
Tristan smirked and the two traded places so that Rory was in the swing and he was standing in front of her. He moved so he was behind her and began to push her. "I knew you would."  
  
The sound of Rory's laughter echoed through the trees as Tristan continued to push her. Anyone who passed by and saw the two would instantly see how much the other cared. 


	11. A Good Photograph is Effective

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few textbooks and a package of gum! Authors Note: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've had graduation and Prom, and the weather has been really nice lately, so I just had to take advantage. I know this chapter isn't that long, but I'm suffering from writer's block. If any of you have any suggestions, let me know. and review while you're at it, I like to know what you guys think of this; like it, hate it? Let me know. . . tastefully, please. : )  
  
----  
  
"A good photograph is one that communicates a fact, touches the heart and leaves the viewer a changed person for having seen it. It is, in a word, effective."  
  
----  
  
Rory sat on her bed, her books and notes spread out all around her in a neat shuffle, and let out a sigh. The sun was sweltering that afternoon, and Rory could feel the heat radiating through her window, making her shoulders warm and her senses exhausted. A tall cup that once held a gratifying drink of ice water was now empty and all that was left was the wet ring of water that had formed beneath the glass. Rory scrunched up her nose as she noticed this and wiped the ring away with her hand, mentally wishing she had put something underneath it. She had been trying to study her modern history notes for what seemed like an eternity, but her thoughts kept drifting to anything but Chilton and her notes.  
  
Finals were in a week, and Rory could confidently state that she was prepared. However, being the perfectionist that she was, she wanted to make sure she knew every single detail about any place, date, or event that could possibly be on her exams.  
  
Finally, after letting out one final groan, she slammed her books shut and stood to set them on her desk. She smiled upon seeing the vertical strip of black and white photos that were set atop her mahogany desk and took a seat, picking up the print and staring at it.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity while looking at the happy poses, remembering an almost identical strip of pictures of Christopher and Lorelai. She smiled and let her finger trace over their happy faces, remembering their date that had just happened only three days ago.  
  
After talking and playing around for a while longer at the hidden playground, Tristan had decided to take her to the mall where a Chapters and Starbucks were located. Rory smirked as she remembered the cocky smile that had been displayed on his face when she let out an excited squeal and walked hurriedly to the many shelves of books. He had known that she would love it there; books and coffee, what more could Rory Gilmore want?  
  
After browsing among the books for a while and choosing a secluded area of the coffee shop where they could talk some more, Tristan had suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up from their cozy atmosphere and out of the store all together. Rory remembered thinking to herself that he was crazy, but that she didn't mind. She liked that about him. He was full of surprises and everything he had introduced her to had only made her appreciate him more. He had pulled her by the hand all the way down the extensive halls of the mall until they reached a small red-and-white photo- booth. Rory had glanced at the advertising photos on the side of the booth, taking in the cheesy smiles and toothy grins of unfamiliar faces. You could have the option of choosing captions that read "America's Most Wanted" or "Best Friends", and so on.  
  
When the two had situated themselves so that they were comfortable, although this was almost impossible to accomplish because of the small amount of space they had to work with, Tristan pressed the button and Rory was blinded by a bright flash. She was caught off guard and she smacked Tristan on the shoulder, sticking out her tongue. "Hey, I wasn't ready," she'd said, her voice teasing. So they each made a humorous face and took a new picture.  
  
Rory smiled at the memory and caught herself; all she had been doing lately was smiling, and then she shook her head as realization dawned on her; Tristan made her happy. This she had been aware of, but she hadn't realized just how happy until that moment. Thinking back to her previous relationship, she also realized that she had never thought of Dean quite as much as this, or got the big-winged butterflies that always seemed to come alive whenever Tristan touched her, looked at her, or was even in the same 10 mile radius of her.  
  
As Rory's gaze lingered lower to the third picture, her eyes shone with excitement; their first kiss. They had been laughing about a quip Rory had made, and because of their close proximity, sexual tension had been defiantly floating in the air. Unable to contain himself any longer from the desire and physical need to feel her lips against his, he had swooped his head down and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes took in the expression on his face. His eyes were softly shut, and his eyebrows were gently raised as though disbelieving that he was actually kissing her. Her own face held a similar expression, their lips just barely brushing together, but the emotion and feelings were entirely evident. Knowing that she would want to remember the pure moment forever, she had subconsciously pressed her palm against the button and the flash had gone off, although neither one of them was distracted by it, nor even noticed it.  
  
The fourth and final picture brilliantly displayed the emotions each was feeling, post-kiss; flushed faces, almost embarrassed but relieved and contented.  
  
A million thoughts had been floating through Rory's head at the time, but while she sat at her desk examining the photo, she could only think of one word; finally. Finally described everything she was feeling. Although she hadn't been openly searching for it, she had finally found someone who made her nervous, but in a good, tingly way. She had finally found someone who could be her best friend and her boyfriend, all in one. They were complete opposites, but that was what had drawn Rory in. She didn't want someone who was completely like herself, because that would just be boring. The similar interests the two did share, like watching movies and eating insane amounts of junk food only helped to set a common ground in which they had built a strong foundation for a worthy relationship.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the weeks to follow, the news of Luke and Lorelai finally getting together had spread like fire around the quaint town of Stars Hollow, with thanks to Patty and Babette.  
  
Lorelai noticed as she walked to the diner that morning, and each morning before that, that she had received plenty of knowing looks and sometimes even a pat on the back or a smile and a 'Hey, congratulations, I knew it would happen some day'.  
  
Shaking her head, she laughed to herself and pulled open the door to Luke's, the delicious aroma of coffee meeting her nose. It was evident how long everyone had been holding their breath for the two to get together, and now that it had finally happened, the town seemed brighter and somehow more jovial than normal, if that was at all possible in the bubble-gum town they lived in.  
  
Skipping into the diner, Lorelai placed her purse on the counter and leaned over it to greet Luke with a kiss. Smiling playfully, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Is that still weird for you?" Luke smiled at her question, knowing she was referring to the first awkward kiss they had shared in the diner, the two both aware that all eyes were on them. It was severely chaste and uncoordinated, but they had become accustomed to the looks now.  
  
"Nah," Luke replied, shaking his head.  
  
Lorelai took in a deep breath and glanced longingly at the pot of coffee Luke was holding in his left hand. "So, can I have some coffee please?"  
  
"Nope," Luke said, placing the pot back on the burner and crossing his arms.  
  
"Luke, I said PLEASE," she said, dragging the word out and pleading him with her eyes. "And a hamburger, PLEASE. A nice, big, juicy, red one with no lettuce or tomato or any of that healthy junk on it."  
  
Luke remained firm, though rolling his eyes, and shrugged his shoulders. "You can have some tea and a turkey sandwich," he offered.  
  
Scoffing, Lorelai leaned in closer so only he could hear what she had to say. "If you give me some coffee and a decent meal, than sometime in the very near future we can have a repeat of what happened last night." She gave him a knowing look as a crimson blush swept over his cheeks. Almost instantly, he filled her mug almost to the brim, finally complying to her wishes.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "I knew that would work," she teased, sipping on her drink while Luke went to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. A few minutes later, he came back out and set a plate in front of her, rolling his eyes. "You do know that's the only time that will work on me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," was her off standish reply. "So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "I don't know, we could get a movie and watch it upstairs if you want."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Sure, that sounds good," she mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
  
Luke laughed. "That's pretty attractive, Lorelai."  
  
"I'm always attractive."  
  
"Yes, this is true." Luke looked around at the tables that were beginning to fill up and sighed. "The dinner rush is starting, so I've gotta do some work. I'll see you tonight, around seven-ish?"  
  
"Seven-ish it is." Lorelai smiled as she shoved a couple of fries in her mouth. "Mmmm, grease," she said, just to spite him.  
  
Sighing, Luke left to tend to the rest of his customers. 


End file.
